Conventionally, a plurality of large particles are contained in the exhaust discharged from incinerators. It is common to process the exhaust to filter out such noxious particles prior to discharging to the air. Also, exhaust may be acid. As such, unprocessed acid exhaust may pollute the air. In view of the foregoing, it is necessary to process the exhaust in order not to pollute the environment.
A conventional exhaust processing apparatus is shown in FIG. 1 comprising a cooling tower 1 and a water filtering means 2 wherein top of cooling tower 1 is in communication with the exhaust pipe of combustion chamber of incinerator, while the bottom thereof is in communication with water filtering means 2. Note that water filtering means 2 is conventional such that a detailed description is omitted.
Cooling tower 1 is dome-shaped with an annular tube 4 provided along the inner surface. Tube 4 has one opening connected to inlet pipe 401 which is turn pierces through the wall of tube 4 to be in communication with an external water tank, thereby delivering water therefrom. A plurality of outlets 402 are provided along the bottom of tube 4 for sprinkling water into mist. Such mist is dispersed in the cooling tower 1, thereby mixing with exhaust particles already dispersed therein. The mixture of water mist and exhaust particle is dropped on water filtering means 2 for filtering.
Above apparatus is implemented by the fact that the diameter of outlet 402 is smaller than that of inlet pipe 401 such that flow will sprinkle in high speed and high pressure through outlets 402. It is understood that the higher the pressure the easier the water mist will be mixed with the exhaust particle. As such, the only way to carry out an easier water mist and exhaust particle mixing is to increase water pressure because the diameter of outlet 402 is fixed after installed. However, tube 4 has a pressure limit and thus it is impossible to increase water pressure arbitrarily. Also, water only sprinkles downward after leaving outlets 402. As such, water mist only stays a short time in cooling tower 1, i.e., the time required to travel from outlet 402 to bottom of cooling tower. As a result, the degree of water mist mixed with exhaust particle is poor.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel sprinkling apparatus for cooling tower in incinerator in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.